


Too Late

by SuchFun_AreWe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Embedded Video, Leviathan Castiel, M/M, Pining Castiel, SProck, Video, some bloody bits from Leviathan shennanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuchFun_AreWe/pseuds/SuchFun_AreWe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set around the events of S07 E01, Cas finds himself in over his head with the hitchhiking Leviathans.<br/>He has things he wishes he could tell Dean... and oh, how he wishes Dean could save him. </p>
<p>Song is "Too Late" by the amazing thissimplefeeling. Find her great work here: nowinscenario.bandcamp.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> I listed T for the rating 'cause the Leviathans cause some folks to die bloody and you see the bodies post-slaughter. Figured better safe than sorry!


End file.
